A Touch of a Golden Heart
by Kari Kamiya Takaishi
Summary: eighteen year old Kari Kamiya has cancer. She has only one month to live and T.K finds out the worse way, by a friend. How hard is it for the young male to say how he feels? Will love be bound or will all be lost? Read and review!(One shot) Takari


**__**

Author note: I really don't know what to say. It's been such a long time since I have sat down and wrote a fic. Since my college class has been taking up most of my time I haven't had time to do anything. Well I guess there is really nothing more for me to say besides read and review and please try not to be to harsh on me. It's been some time since I have wrote anything. Thanks~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

****

A Touch of a Golden Heart

My unconscious mind slowly came back to life as it descended from my dream I was having, with a fresh smell of baked good feeling my nostril, my nose twitched as my eyes opened slowly. Looking around my room with my blurry eyes that tried focusing on objects I yawned and rubbed my eyes to bring them back to focus with the real world. 

I never expected the sweet smell of bread baking in my home. It was something new; my mother never really baked that much to be honest, but smelling this wonderful aroma… I could actually get used to this. 

I crawled to the side of my bed and sat for a little while with my blankets covering the lower half of me. I ran my hands against my face and through my hair as I slowly got up from the bed and walked into the connected bathroom to my room.

Turning the light on and walking over to the sink I turned the faucet and warm water splashed out…

I looked in the mirror to see a reflection of me… my blonde hair sticking up like porcupine's stubbles. My face has lines running in every direction that's from lying in my bed for so long. My eyes somewhat closed and somewhat open, I was still half asleep in this world but one big splash of water onto my face I'll be ready to take on the world that awaits me in a few hours.

Gripping a hold of the counter sink I looked at the water for a few seconds and yawned once again so that my mind is clear from what I was dreaming about earlier, if you wish to call it a dream. It was more unrealistic and I know will never happen or so I hope will never happen. 

I took a big scoop of water and splashed it on my face, feeling the warmth hit me hard like I was not at all ready for it. I took another scoop and done it again, this time more awake and more ready for that splash to caress upon my flesh. I was now bound to take on the world… well maybe once I get dressed.

Grabbing a hold of the magenta towel I put the soft fabric against my face and whipped the water off my face and turned off the light and walked into my room still rubbing my face with the towel…

Throwing the towel on my bed I walked over to my closet door and pulled out a blue shirt with the number 24 on the back of it and with my name "Takaishi" Written above the number. I slipped it over my head and then grabbed out a faded pair of blue Jeans and slipped them on over my legs, almost falling down on my bed I was capable of making myself not fall…

A small giggle from my bedroom door escaped a girl's voice. My eyes shot up quickly, not believing who I was seeing I felt my cheeks grow warm, I had to be blushing… I know I was blushing. I quickly zipped my pants and looked at the girl that was leaning against my doorframe and with her arms crossed…

"Kari, how did you get in here?" I asked grabbing a hold of the towel and slowly walked back to the bathroom to put it in the hamster, and grabbed a hold of a brush to comb my hair. 

She slowly walked over to my bed and sit down, "Well T.K, if you'd lock your door maybe I wouldn't of came in, have you ever thought of that?" She looked around my room with her bright crimson eyes. My room… well my room is my room but it was more of a disastrous mess more so than anything.

"I wasn't expecting you to come in. Plus what if I just had a towel to cover me up?" I asked grabbing a pair of socks out of my drawer and sitting down on the other side of the bed across from her.

She laughed slightly. I'm not sure if she didn't know what to say to that or if she was laughing just picturing me in that state of mind… "Well T.K, then I know to turn around real quick." She stuck her tongue out at me childishly.

I snickered, "Okay to change the subject, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked, as I got up, picking up the clothing that is scattered among my floor.

"Your mom invited me over T.K," She said in a soft tone voice, "she told me since that my parents and brother are out of town that I can stay here for the week."

"The week!?" I dropped my cloths as I felt my mouth drop slightly but closed it.

"Yes a week. Does that bother you T.K?" She asked standing up in front of me, as I stood straight up and met her gaze.

_Does it bother me? No… It's just going to have some getting used too I guess. _I thought as I smiled looking at my childhood friend, "Nope, not at all." I went on grabbing cloths from the floor.

"Good… your mom said I could sleep in your room… I mean if you don't mind." 

I dropped the cloths that was in my arms and blinked, "Where do I sleep then?" I asked hesitantly. 

"I don't know." She shrugged wrapping her arms around her small body.

"I guess I have to sleep on the couch." I muttered grabbing a hold of my clothing. It's not the first time someone had to take my bed to sleep in, but every time I always have to sleep on the couch! When my grandparents comes, who has to sleep on the couch? Me… when a friend of my mothers comes… who has to sleep on the couch? Me. See a pattern here?

"Well If you want I can." She said running her small, slender fingers through her hair.

I sighed, I can't take it anymore… my man power has descended from me, "No, it's okay… I'll sleep on the couch, plus it's only for a week anyway. It's not a big deal." I shrugged tossing my clothing in the hamster.

"Really T.K?" She said as her eyes glistered excitedly in the suns light that crept through my window.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I said coming out of the bathroom once more and grabbing a hold of my spread sheets on my bed…

Not noticing how close she was, she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, "You're the best T.K." Kissing me on my cheek, I felt my eyes open wide and my face flustered immediately. 

"Well I don't know about that…" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"We better hurry up T.K or we're going to be late for school!" She said with a higher pitch in her tone of voice. I looked at my alarm clock…_ Kari was full of it._ I snickered.

"T.K, breakfast is ready." My mother called from the kitchen. 

I quickly fixed my bed up and straightened my room a bit. Looking at it with awe a knock came from my door, "T.K are you coming?" Kari said looking at me.

I grinned, "Oh so when I'm dressed you knock and when I'm not you don't huh?"

"Well, I was going to knock until you almost fell down on your bed." She said slowly walking out the door, "You seen that?" I said feeling my eyes widen.

She giggled, "What you don't know won't hurt you know will it?"

"I don't know, what sometimes a person doesn't know does hurt them. It depends on what the occasion is if you really think about it." I said watching her stop.

She turned around and looked at me, "Oh, I see someone is trying to be wise in their old age." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed, "You stick that tongue out your going to get it cut off one of these days."

"I'll take the chances." She smirked and walked away.

I smiled and nodded and followed behind her….

After breakfast and all went well, Kari and I walked to school together since it wasn't to far down the road. 

The birds chirped in the suns light, the Sakura trees swayed in the glistering air. I looked over at Kari, trying to believe this girl, the girl that I have grown with is going to be staying with me, and on top of it all… sleeping in my bedroom. 

She looked at me… starring at me and she snickered and looked down, "Is there something wrong T.K?" She asked looking back over at me gripping a hold of the book bag strap.

I blinked, "Oh no, nothings wrong. Nothing at all." Maybe I can't say nothing went wrong. I just always seem to catch myself looking at this girl since she came in my room! I never really paid attention to her until now… all the other times she went in my room I never really cared, but maybe now since I'm eighteen years of age and now a man maybe something has changed. I kind of doubt that… _there's nothing that could change… could there? I mean she is Kari Kamiya, one of my best friends, well my only best friend and that's it. Or is she more? Oh T.K snap out of it… who are you fooling… this is Kari Kamiya we're talking about. She's got better things on her mind than little old me. _ I thought as I sighed lightly so Kari couldn't hear.

"So, do you have basketball practice after school?" Kari asked breaking the silence between me and her.

I nodded, "Yeah, I probably won't be home until seven or so." 

"Mind if I wait for you?"

"Well do you want to be bored? I mean I don't want you sitting up in the bleachers being bored you know?" I said gripping a hold of my own straps.

"Yeah I guess so." She said sadly.

"If you want to stay you can. I'm just saying." 

"I know…" She whispered smiling over at me.

I knew something was wrong, but I can't put my finger on it! Why? Why can't I put my finger on it? There's something wrong with Kari and I don't know what it is. I wanted to say something, I wanted to ask, I wanted to… just be with her. 

"Hey you know what we should do T.K?" Kari said forcing a smile on her face… "What?" 

"I think we should get some ice cream!" 

I laughed, "You serious?"

"Yeah, I mean come on it's been so long since we've actually walked, or even hanged out before school you know?" 

I nodded, _You know Kari… if it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now. I don't know what my life would be like without you. I think… I think… I think I'm falling in love with you._ I blinked, did my mind just said what I think it said? I'm in love? With Kari? Impossible! There's no chance in creation. _It's not your mind telling you it's your heart. You've loved this girl since you was a child, don't let her go. You're making a mistake._ Making a mistake? Okay I think my conscious Just tapped in or something because I never argued with myself over a girl!

_No, I know what's right, there's a better guy out there for Kari and she's only my best friend I can't think of her as anything else. _My mind interpreted. _Suit yourself, but love only comes once. Remember that. _ The voice disappeared. That was more weirder than weird could get! I shrugged it off as we both came up to the school…

Our friends waited for us as we both looked at one another and smiled.

"I'll see you after basketball practice T.K?" Kari said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Yeah, you betcha'!" I said with a smile.

"Then I'll see you later." 

"Yeah later." I said watching her walk over to a group of girls, as I began to walk over to my group of friends. 

"Hey T.Q, what was you doing talking to my girl?" Davis, one of my friends said with a smile on his face, greeting me with his all the time greeting.

I laughed, "Still your girl huh Davis?" I said.

"Yup!" He smiled as we did our every day hand shake. 

Me and Davis has actually gotten along better than ever. We're like brothers in a way. He picks on me and I, well I just take it like I used too and not worry about it.

"So I heard Kari is staying with you." Davis said nudging me in my ribs. I looked down with a snicker as I looked back up at him, "Yeah she's staying with me, but it's only for a week though."

"Well if that kind of girl be staying with me…" 

"Davis…" I almost yelled with a straight face and a high toned voice.

"chill T.K, I don't mean I'd do anything with her! You know me better than that!"

He had a point. Davis is on the soccer team, and basketball team for Odaiba High. He's one of the best soccer player but the worse basketball player. 

I smiled, "Yeah I know."

"So what was with the tone of voice, falling in love with the goddess?" Davis asked as we walked in the school building.

"Falling in love? I doubt that… she's my best friend. I can't think of her as anything else."

"You can't think of her as anything else? Why not?" He asked.

I looked at him as I stopped, I wasn't really sure how to answer that… but I knew I couldn't think of this girl, this goddess as what Davis calls her, as anything else. She's… Kari. Maybe It's me I don't really know. Maybe there is something behind all of this. 

"Well…" Davis said waving a hand in front of me.

I looked at him, "I just can't that's all."

"Oh so you don't have a reason for not loving her huh? Well I think she's in love with you, and haven't you heard T.K?"

"Heard what?" I shot him a look.

"Kari's not in that good of health."

For a minute there I thought my heart stopped. Davis words suckered punched me. _Kari…not…in…good….health? What's that suppose to mean?_ I looked at him, "Your kidding me right? Tell me your kidding me." I said.

Davis frowned and shook his head, "No… she's been treated for cancer T.K. They only give her a few months to live." 

It was all new news to me. I never knew. I never thought of Kari… no. Kari can't die… this is Kari we're talking about. She's the strongest girl I know. "No, I don't believe that Davis. Kari is the strongest girl I know!" My eyes moistened.

"Yea, I know T.K but it's true. The doctors only gives her a month. I'm more devastated than you are. When I heard the news I just sat there for hours not believe it,"

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Tai did. He didn't want you to know because of you two knowing each other for so long. He'd figured it would be hard on you and everything and the best time would be to tell you is when it gets closer, Tai and Kari's parents went out of town to see if an experiment can curer her. That's why she's living with you."

I bit my lip, this wasn't news I wanted to hear. I wish they'd told me sooner. I don't want my best friend dying on me. Is that why she wanted to spend time with me? To tell me about her having cancer? Or did she just wanted to spend time with me to just be spending the last month she had with me? I don't know the answer but I don't really want to know the answer. This isn't the way life is suppose to be. Kari is still young. She can't die! I won't let her die!

"Hey T.K you alright bro?" Davis asked putting his hands on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes. 

I looked at him… not sure how to answer that question. No really I wasn't alright, I couldn't tell him that or anyone else. I wanted to… do something. Do something where I can get this anger off my chest. I wanted her to be alright, I don't want to believe what Davis told me. 

I grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I think so."

"You sure man?"

I nodded and walked away slowly towards my locker, leaning my head against it I sighed and slowly turned the combination and opened my locker. Looking down I grabbed and book and starred at the bottom of my locker. My hand took the locker door and slammed it hard as it quickly flew back towards me.

Davis walked over towards me and put his arm on my shoulder, "Hey man it's going to be okay. Kari will probably overcome all of this and be okay."

I nodded and closed my locker. I could careless if anyone watched me. I grabbed a hold of my book bag and walked away towards my first class…

It felt like a long day… It was a long day. When the end of the day bell had finally rung I walked out of the classroom and walked towards the gym and there stood Kari… leaning next to the door with a worried look on her face. I sighed and looked down… slowly walking up to her I stopped in front of her…

"Hey Kari, how you feeling?" 

She shot her eyes up from the ground looking at my eyes back and forth, as furry swept through her, "I am not dead T.K! I know you now know about me having cancer, Davis told me you know now."

"Kari I…"

"No T.K… listen, I'm not dying yet, you know I'm stronger than that! I wanted to tell you myself, I wanted to tell you that I've got cancer not Davis tell you." Her crimson eyes filled with tears.

My mouth dropped, I couldn't believe it… Kari, crying in front of me. It's the first time she cried in front of me. "Kari I'm sorry." A knot grown in my throat. 

She shook her head as tears descended from her eyes, "For get it T.K, just forget it." She quickly raced down the hallway…

I reached my hand out and yelled, "Kari!" I couldn't stop her… she was already far down the hallway… I knew she'd want to be alone. 

I sighed and walked into the gym room with my gym bag swung on my back, hitting me lightly as Davis and the others waited for me to approach them.

"Hey T.K, glad to see you finally came!" One of the boys said waving his hands high above the crowed. I wasn't in much of the mood to say something back so I kept my head low, thinking about the whole ordeal with Kari and what just happened a few minutes ago. It's not like Kari go be upset. It was something new for me… I hate seeing that side of her. It hurts me as much as it hurts her.

I walked slowly towards the gym door as I heard the coach yell, "Takaishi, peep it up son, we've got practice to go unless you want the boys and you to run an extra twenty-five laps!" 

I looked up and nodded and went into the locker room to change…

After practice I sat on the bench tying my shoes… Davis sat down next to me with his bag laying on the ground, "Hey what was with you today?"

I shrugged, not sure what to really say.

"T.K you can tell me, we're pals." Davis said putting his hand on my shoulder as I stopped tying my shoe.

"Davis, you shouldn't of told me about Kari."

"What?!"

"Kari wanted to tell me herself. She didn't want you to tell me. Now she's upset with me and everything." I sputtered out at him.

"Whoa, I thought that it will be good for you to know! I mean from now until who knows really when something could happen and you wouldn't have a clue man! I was just trying to help!"

"Yeah well maybe you should keep your comments to yourself Davis."

I quickly gotten up and walked out the gym and onto the parking lot of Odaiba. It was dark for this time of day. Generally it gets dark around eight, eight thirty, but they were calling for a chance of rain so maybe, just maybe that's what it is. I walked with my book bag on my back and my hands shoved in my pockets thinking, thinking about Kari… how she acted. I feel so…_ terrible._

I sighed. 

(Bring, Bring)

I stopped thinking about where the noise could be coming from and then it dawned on me that I put the ceil phone in my book bag. 

Swinging the book bag towards me I opened it up and grabbed a hold of the ceil phone and put it up to my ears, "hello." I said.

"T.K?"

"Mom." I said with confusion.

"Is Kari with you?"

I thought for a moment, "No, why?"

"She's not here T.K and I thought that she'd be with you."

"No I told her that I've got basketball practice and I know she isn't at school. She doesn't have a photo meeting." I said feeling worried now, not sure if Kari's okay or anything.

"Where could she be T.K? How long ago has she been gone?" Mom asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Since, five is when she left. She got mad and…" I paused.

"Mad?" 

"Yeah she got mad at me." I muttered again.

"Over what?" Mom said with a higher tone of voice that somewhat crackled as she talked.

I sighed heavily, "Davis told me that she's got cancer."

"T.K you wasn't suppose to know." She gasped.

"Why can't I know things? Why won't people tell me? What's the big deal if I know or not?!" I yelled. I felt furry sweep over me.

"T.K they think they can find a cure for her!"

"I don't care! I have every right than anyone else to know! Why won't anyone tell me? Listen mom I got to go, I've got to find Kari to see if she's okay!" I quickly turned the phone off, not letting my mom say a word to me. I couldn't help it… I can't handle it anymore. I had to find Kari…

I ran, as droplets of rain fell down from the sky… my heart raced as my book bag hit my back as I took each stride faster and faster.

Coming to a corner I almost slipped and fall, but managed to keep up by putting my hands on the ground to break my fall. My breathing increasing… I stopped dead in my tracks… looking at a car that was stopped in the middle of the road… ambulance there as a puddle of blood was in the center… I gulped seeing a book bag… 

Kari's.

My mouth opened, I wanted to scream. I felt tears swell in my eyes, but they wouldn't come. I fell down on my knees… burring my face in my hands crying… crying for the first time I have ever cried in a long time. I didn't want to believe any of this… _Life isn't suppose to be this way! Life isn't this hard is it? This isn't suppose to happen to her! Not her… she's stronger than this… _

I slammed my fist in the sidewalk… rain poor harder. I didn't care about anything… I don't want to care about anything…

"Sir." I heard a young woman said.

I looked up, wiping the tears from my eyes, it was one of the paramedics.

"yes." I said, feeling that knot grow in my throat…

"Do you know this young lady by the name of Kari Kamiya?"

I nodded, and sobbed harder.

That was the time I knew… I loved Kari. It shouldn't of took this to figure out my feelings for her. I wish I knew this a head of time…

Time passed., Kari stayed in the hospital for awhile, she lost a lot of blood but that day was the first day I got to say…

"I love you." I whispered, smiling at Kari.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

I smiled widely… looking at her in her white dress and me in my black tuxedo… nothing could be any prefect. I could relive this day to the very end if I had the choice…. And if it wasn't for my heart, I wouldn't been able to say those three big words that means a lot.

__

The End

**_Author note:_** I really didn't know how to do this fic… I wanted to add more but there is no way I could. I didn't know how to put it in there. It would of screwed up the whole plot if there is any plot into this romance fic. I probably am going to slowly leave fan fiction.net I don't think I'm into writing fictional stories on here anymore. I want to do my own stories, with my own characters. But as always though I'd like to hear your input and thanks to all those who helped me on my way of becoming a somewhat writer. Thank you~


End file.
